hupediafandomcom-20200213-history
Mother Murder
Lyrics Danny and Johnny 3 Tears: There's blood on my hands There's blood on my hands There's blood on my hands Johnny 3 Tears: There's blood on my hands On my hands, blood on my hands Wake up in the middle of its any other night With some tears on my pillow and this blood on my knife For my soul stained the sheets, but they're pulled off to the side Whose blood could this be? Is it yours or is it mine? Take the knife and twist it Where's my heart? You missed it You know I don't wanna die, but baby, you insist it Breathing is a luxury that I just shouldn't have My heart just keeps on beating and it's more than you can stand Baby, please, just tell me how we ever went so wrong We used to sing together when we used to sing this song We can never sing forever 'cause now my voice is gone Guess I'm gone forever and you knew it all along Danny: I can see blood all over my hands The longer you lay next to me, the further I ran What's it all worth? How much can you stand? The longer you stay close to me, the further I ran Danny and Johnny 3 Tears: There's blood on my hands There's blood on my hands There's blood on my hands Johnny 3 Tears: There's blood on my hands Charlie Scene: I'm only evil when I need to be But you did this so easily I tried to treat you equally and listen to your reasoning But you waited so eagerly while plotting and deceiving me You came behind me secretly and shattered every piece of me I had nothing to give, so I gave you my life Didn't wanna see me live, so you gave me your knife Didn't hear you as you tiptoed coming from behind You took away my kid, so I guess you killed me twice Dragged me into the night 'cause it's the one thing you keep You knew that I had to die so you can finally sleep This blood all over your knife you know you earned yourself And it's a matter of time until you burn in hell Danny: I can see blood all over my hands The longer you lay next to me, the further I ran What's it all worth? How much can you stand? The longer you stay close to me, the further I ran Johnny 3 Tears: (There's blood on my hands) Danny: No remorse holds no recourse Now I'm breathing slowly Oh, won't you hold me? No remorse holds no recourse Now I'm bleeding slowly Oh, won't you hold me? I can see blood all over my hands The longer you lay next to me, the further I ran What's it all worth? How much can you stand? The longer you stay close to me, the further I ran I can see blood all over my hands The longer you lay next to me, the further I ran What's it all worth? How much can you stand? The longer you stay close to me, the further I ran Danny and Johnny 3 Tears: There's blood on my hands There's blood on my hands There's blood on my hands Johnny 3 Tears: There's blood on my hands Personnel *Charlie Scene - vocals, lead guitar *Da Kurlzz - drums, percussion *Danny - clean vocals, keyboards *J-Dog - keyboards, synthesizer, rhythm guitar *Johnny 3 Tears - vocals, bass guitar Trivia *Johnny 3 Tear's line, "You know I don't wanna die," may be a reference to another song from American Tragedy that he has a verse in, "I Don't Wanna Die." Category:Songs Category:Bonus tracks Category:American Tragedy